Nanocrystals are known to effectively store small amounts of electric charge in microscopic metal or semiconductor particles involving only a few atoms. Nanocrystal devices may be exceedingly small since the charge storage structures have nanometer size.
Fabrication of nanocrystal devices usually requires that the thermal temperature of processing or annealing steps be as low as possible since high temperatures may cause increased dopant diffusion that adversely affects the performance of the fabricated device. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a fabrication flow for simultaneous fabrication of nanocrystal devices and non-nanocrystal devices where the subsequent thermal treatment will not alter properties of nanocrystals.